Just Another Night at Freddy's: Night Two: The Break In
by DeltaV
Summary: There's a crime spree going on, targeting places that have held more than their fair share of controversy. And Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is a prime target. Rated T for "bad words," violence, and sorta-not-really vague death and gore. Basically PG-13.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Once Upon a Time in 1982

It was a very special day for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, in fact, it was probably the most _important_ day for the restaurant, a day that would determine whether or not this family friendly eatery would sink or swim. It was opening day. Advertisements had ran in local newspapers and television stations, telling the entire county all about this new, "high-tech" take on family food. "They walk and talk!" one ad exclaimed, while others called it "The Future of Mechanical Science!" and that it would "Change family entertainment _forever!"_

The Fazbear Entertainment Company (LLC) had originally been known as Animatronics Limited, a company specialized in the development and manufacture of advanced mechanical automatons, but was limited by a lack of general interest in the field. If Animatronics Limited wanted to break into an entire market of robotics, they would need to get the public's attention. So, with a name change and some rebranding, the little known machine maker hoped to become a national figurehead of mechanical entertainment. But reaching national stardom would take money. A _lot_ of money. The company decided to open an entertainment venue that would appeal the masses, then get into specifics once it became productive. After weeks of meetings, water cooler debates, and late night phone calls, the answer seemed obvious: who doesn't like pizza?

And thus, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was opened in the suburbs of the city Fazbear Entertainment was headquartered, hyping their newly created "Fun-nimatronics." That first day drew a huge crowd, mostly children and the press, who came to figure what exactly a "Fun-nimatronic" really was. The date decided for the opening was a Saturday, so that children could attend, and was slated for around 12:00 noon to attract people who had to work to come on their lunch break, if not to go in, to at least get them talking. The real work happened the day before, behind closed doors and blacked out windows, as the brand-new animatronics were activated and loaded with necessary functions.

Freddy found himself being "born" to face a large room filled with long tables, a buffet-style line up to the kitchen, and a curtained-offed section off to the side. Though clearly designed for the largest of lunch rushes, the room itself was only occupied by a handful of people, some in suits, some in coveralls, and one in security officer attire. Freddy tried to turn his head to follow traces of movement in his peripheral vision, but found himself restricted. Suddenly he heard a sharp click on his head, and someone's voice saying,

"-dio sensors should be working now, let's untie him."

Freddy once again tried to turn, and was pleased to find that he could, and there he could see another one of the men in coveralls, standing back and looking at him with his arms crossed, a pleased smile on his face.

"Hello there!" the man said, "I'm Harry, what's your name?"

What _was_ his name? Freddy wasn't sure. Something then whirred behind his eyes, and he found himself remembering.

"My name is Freddy Fazbear," he said.

"Perfect!" one of the men in suits called over, "Absolutely brilliant! I love them!"

"Harold, have the others been booted? We need to give them the lay of the land," another man in a suit, this one much older, said. Freddy liked how this one spoke.

"I think so, Mr. Fazbach," Harry replied.

"Wonderful. Please have all of them lined up on stage in, oh, 20 minutes? I wish to examine them," Mr. Fazbach said, before turning to the other men wearing suits.

"Who is that?" Freddy asked, turning to Harry.

"That's Mr. Fazbach, our boss," Harry replied, "He started this company. It's why you're Freddy _Faz_bear. His niece thought it was funny."

"Our boss?" Freddy asked, curious.

"Yup. We all work for him, especially you four," Harry said, smiling at Freddy.

"Four?" Freddy once again asked. Harry noticed that Freddy's voice was beginning to emulate Mr. Fazbach's eloquence.

"Yeah. Don't worry, this'll all be cleared up when Mr. Fazbach addresses the rest of our staff in a few minutes," Harry said encouragingly.

In 20 minutes exactly, Mr. Fazbach returned to the show stage, where four animatronics, a bear, rabbit, chicken, and fox, were standing in line next to each other along the stage itself. Mr. Fazbach straightened his tie. In the time leading up to Fazbach's inspection, Freddy and the other robots made awkward introductions, and found themselves compulsively wanting to work together. "All a part of your programming," Harry assured the puzzled 'bots. Mr. Fazbach stopped in front of the stage and closely gave Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie a once-over. He stopped in front of Foxy, who looked back in confusion.

"Hrm… Harold, why did this one get sharp teeth and a hook?" Mr. Fazbach asked, turning to face the mechanic.

"The developers thought it made him look tough. He is a pirate, after all," Harry replied.

"I am?" Foxy asked, "What's a pirate?"

"He does not sound much like a pirate," Mr. Fazbear mused.

"We'll get their character programming installed tonight," Harry explained.

"Ah, well, that will do nicely. Now, tell me, why are they so… big? I don't want the children to be scared, you see," Mr. Fazbach said.

"Their endoskeletons are extremely complex, in order to give them as human like gestures as possible. Couple that with their computers, power supply, servos, and motors, even with our advanced technology we still had to go big to fit everything. And the suits don't help, but we had to do it so none of their metal bits show," Harry told Fazbach.

"I see. Well, I see no reason for tomorrow to be cancelled, call in the rest of the staff, please, Harold," Mr. Fazbach politely ordered.

"Yessir," Harry said, before exiting into the hallways. Once the staff that would be working tomorrow arrived, Mr. Fazbach cleared his throat loudly to silence the muttering and draw their attention away from Freddy and the others.

"As you can see, you all shall be working with the most advanced animatronics our company can construct," Mr. Fazbach told the assembled crowd, "I need you to respect the technology here, they are not mindless, and can think for themselves quite well. That being said, their intelligence is just starting to grow, so try and be good role models, yes? Treat them like you would a younger child, and help them through their first day."

"Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica here," Mr. Fazbach continued, pointing to each animatronic in turn, "Are a band, and perform right here. Foxy there is the animatronic for the 'Pirate's Cove' show, showcasing an animatronic's ability to interact with the audience on a very individual scale. After each of their performances, they will roam around the restaurant, under guidance, to again showcase their intelligence."

The crowd once again began murmuring, uncertain about the idea of roaming metal animals. Fazbach raised his hands, and the crowd was silenced.

"I understand there are some concerns over this idea, and they are not unfounded. These are machines, albeit smart ones, and accidents _can_ happen. So, I ask each and every one of you to make sure that these accidents don't pose a threat to our customers. Now, you all know your jobs, I'll see you all here at 11:30 to prepare for our grand opening. After that, you shall arrive here at 6:00 to relieve the night guard and prepare for the next business day. That is all, have a good night's rest, everyone, you may need it!"

With that, Mr. Fazbach collected his hat from an assistant, tipped it to the crowd, and exited out of the Backstage exit. Freddy grinned at the gesture, and replicated it with his own hat. He like Mr. Fazbach.

The next day, at 11:30 exactly, Mr. Fazbach arrived to oversee the staff setting up. He would wander back and forth, stopping staff and asking them several questions before shaking the worker's hand and continuing on his way. Many of the staff liked Fazbach's politeness and willingness to learn about the goings on in his new restaurant. Once 12:00 rolled around, Freddy received his microphone, Bonnie her guitar, and Chica her cupcake figurine. Foxy waited behind his curtains, pirate personality in full swing as he sat waiting for Harry to finish tuning him up.

"Arr, I do likes me new manner o' speech," Foxy commented.

"You should, we programmed it that way," Harry replied, chuckling, "Do you remember what to do?"

"O'course! Cut an 'ol sea dog some slack, I can handle the lil' mateys," Foxy replied, jaw opening in a wide smile. Harry shuddered slightly despite himself.

"Well, don't do _that_ for one. We really shouldn't have made your teeth so sharp…" Harry told him, watching Fox shrug indifferently. They really were learning. Harry removed his hands from Foxy's internals and shut the access hatch on his back, locking it back in place.

"There ya go, all tuned up for today. Good luck, I guess." Harry said, grabbing his tools.

"Aye, and tha same ta you as well," Foxy replied, before standing up and holding the curtain open for Harry.

Outside, they could hear Mr. Fazbach address the crowd, thanking them for coming, and explaining the goal of the pizzeria.

"It is my hope that you will all leave here with a better understanding of how technology has changed, as well as have some delightful memories with your children. Now then, I hereby decree Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria to be opened for business!" Mr. Fazbach finished, and the doors swung open, letting in the curious crowd. Both the curtain for the main stage and Pirate's Cove were shut, and the managers urged the guests to try out the food. Behind the main stage curtain, Bonnie fidgeted uncertainly.

"That sure sounds like a lot of people," Bonnie observed.

"Yeah," agreed Chica excitedly, "There must be, like, a hundred!"

"A _hundred ?_" Bonnie asked, eyes wide in shock.

"Oh c'mon," Chica teased, "Don't tell me you're scared."

"Well… no, not scared… just… I don't know…" Bonnie replied, uncertain of her emotions. They had all had basic ones, happiness, fear, sadness (but not anger) installed more for acting in the show than anything else, but the more subtle ones were lost on the 'bots.

"Just try and relax, Bonnie, it'll be fine," Freddy comforted. Already the group had unofficially selected him as their "leader" of sorts.

Suddenly the lights in the Dining Hall dimmed, cheerful music began to play, and the curtains on the main stage opened to reveal to the robots a room packed with faces, some in awe, some just amused. Freddy began the show,

"Welcome to my pizzeria, ladies and gentleman!" he announced, programmed phrases rolled out as if he'd said them hundreds of times. "I really hope you're having a good time, right Bonnie?"

"That's right Freddy! What about you, Chica?" Bonnie asked, script rattling off in all of their heads.

"You bet!" Chica exclaimed. It was curious how the show didn't match their non-show developing personalities. "I'm so happy, I think we should sing a song!"

"I was thinking the same thing! Hit it, gang!" Freddy exclaimed, and then the first of a series of pre-loaded songs was sung by the trio. Freddy wasn't exactly sure what a gang was. The show progressed much the same way, with happy songs about friendship, fun, and pizza, along with some parodied popular songs. About pizza.

_Boy, all this talk about pizza…_ Chica thought, _Wonder if I should visit the Kitchen?_ And just like that, the show concluded, but instead of shutting down, like the guests thought, they were surprised when Bonnie took off her guitar, Freddy put his mic on its stand, and the three stepped off stage. Mr. Fazbach appeared, and addressed the crowd.

"That little show was fun, wasn't it?" he addressed the crowd, smiling when the children cheered, "but that's not what's special about Freddy Fazbear and his band. They'll actually talk to you! Watch. Excuse me, Freddy?"

"Yes, Mr. Fazbach?" Freddy asked. The crowd inhaled.

"Do you see that young man right there?" Fazbach asked, pointing to a child in the front.

"The young man in the red sweater?" Freddy asked, also pointing with his paw. The crowd gasped.

"No, no, _that_ young man, with the splendid ball cap," Fazbach said, leaning over his podium to indicate more clearly.

"Yes, I do!" Freddy proudly announced, waving.

"Go and ask him about your show!" Fazbach encouraged.

"Certainly!" Freddy said, and walked over to the table, a staff member at his side with a microphone. "Pleased to meet you, my name is Freddy! What's your name?"

The child blushed shyly, since all the attention was on him, before replying, "Marvin"

"Welcome to my pizzeria, Marvin! Are you having a good time?" Freddy asked, smiling.

"Yeah," Marvin replied quietly.

"Wonderful! I'm gonna go now, okay?" Freddy said.

"Ok," Marvin again replied.

"Have a good day," Freddy told him, before tipping his top hat and returning to the others.

The crowd broke out into applause, and Mr. Fazbach let them go on for several moments before quieting them.

"As you can see, they interact perfectly. Now, I feel like I'm forgetting someone…" Fazbach feigned forgetfulness.

"Right ye are, matey! Wha' abou' ol' Foxy?" a deep, pirate voice called out. The lights dimmed, and spotlights shone onto the other curtain as it rose to show a set of a pirate ship at port, with seats lining the extra large fake dock. Standing on the ship was another animatronic, hook and arm on his hips, and wearing an eye patch over one eye.

"Oh yes, of course. Why don't you introduce yourself, Foxy?" Fazbach beamed at the crowd's awe.

"Aye. As I said befar', me name's Foxy, and I'm the cap'n of this ship, the _Red Fox_, the fines' pirate ship ever ta sail the Seven Seas," Foxy explained to the crowd, before addressing the children specifically, "And I be needin' a crew. Do ye landlubbers think ye can be pirates?" Foxy asked. The children remained quiet, awestruck. Foxy crossed his arms.

"Tha' not be the way pirates speak. I said, do ye think ye can be pirates?" Foxy repeated. This time the children cheered loudly, before quieting down again. Foxy nodded his approval, before turning back to Mr. Fazbach.

"Ye were sayin'?" Foxy asked, giving Fazbach control of the crowd again. Unknown to the crowd, Fazbach had a faint frown. Foxy seemed… unpredictable. That might need to change. He immediately buried his concerns, and once again addressed the crowd.

"Well, it appears we've all met the crew here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I suppose I'll leave it to you, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy. Have a good day everyone!" Fazbear concluded, and left the stage to a large applause. Then, the robots began their rounds, a routine that would continue for 5 more years. Mr. Fazbach, thankfully, didn't live long enough to see the fruits of his labor rot away, nor have to witness the tragedies that would befall it.

_**A/N: Alright, everyone say it with me, just get it out of your system: "Daww, they're so cute!" Yeah, I know, I write happy people. Hello again. Welcome to Night Two, circa 1982, since I wanted to put a prologue and give more of a background on how this version of the pizzeria began. Yes, it's long, and yes, It's certainly not the most original, nor one of the best, but I feel like it'd be neat to see how it began. Since it's a real ball buster to just leave a story with just a prologue right off the bat, Chapter 1 (or as FanFiction calls it, "Chapter 2") will be uploaded along with this, so the real story can start. Expect more flashbacks to different events hinted at in the game, as well as a few of my own creations, in this series, all in an attempt to both stall for precious time and provide a bit of "lore," so to speak. Oh, and this story might be darker just because of what event transpires in this installment, but since we're comparing it to the last one, still pretty light for FNAF. Also, a casual observation by yours truly: This category just friggin' EXPLODED, didn't it? I'm not taking the credit or anything, but it seems a jump in story count happened after I started writing… -cough-. But seriously, welcome back, or welcome in general, happy this fandom is growing. As always, any and all criticisms are encouraged. I like to know what I'm doing wrong, get some ideas, then steal them. Jeez, this thing is getting long, so if you skipped my ramblings, cool beans, you didn't miss anything important. I'm also well aware of the irony between my personality and the niceness in my stories. Tootles. **_


	2. Chapter One

_**A/N: Just want to start by saying that this is NOT a story chapter, like I said it'd be on the bottom of the last one. Then I want to say I'm lying. And it's short as hell, but it starts us off. Here ya go. **_

Chapter 1: Crime Wave

Security Guard Mike Schmidt sat in his office, pecking at his laptop, lazily surfing the Internet. After Foxy's "break out" 3 days ago, things were finally beginning to return to normal. Well, not _normal_ normal, seeing as Freddy and the others no longer were trying to kill him, but that was a most welcome change. A very loud bang caused Mike to jump and whip his head to the open left door. He couldn't see anything, but a faint chuckling was heard.

"Damn it, Foxy, knock it off!" Mike yelled out, causing the chuckling to get louder. Mike, irritated, poked his head out the door to glare at him, but was met with empty hallway. Confused, Mike turned around to see Foxy standing inches from him, staring intently at him.

"SKREEE!" Foxy screeched and then immediately broke into hearty laughter when Mike launched backwards and fell into the hall.

"Jesus, Foxy, just give me a heart attack, why don't ya!" Mike glared the fox, hand over his pounding heart.

Foxy paused and frowned, eyes narrowed in thought, "A wha'?" he asked Mike.

"Nevermind. What do you want?" Mike asked, calming down.

"I jus' got it, lad," Foxy said happily, and resumed his amused chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah, _laugh it up_," Mike said, shooting a glare at the pirate, who grinned back.

"What are you guys up to?" Chica suddenly asked from behind Mike, once again causing him to start and back into Foxy with a "God damn it!" Foxy starting laughing again as he caught Mike.

"Blazes yer jumpy, Mike!" Foxy mocked, setting Mike back up on his feet.

"And I blame you guys for it!" Mike shot back, glaring at both Foxy, who grinned again, and Chica, who glared back.

"Not my fault you're a sissy," Chica said, crossing her arms.

"How do you guys even do that?" Mike asked.

"Sorry mate, pirate's secret," Foxy said.

"Oh, like hell," Mike replied, "Sneaky bastard."

"What's this thing?" Chica asked, walking over to Mike's laptop.

"My computer," Mike explained, "Hey! Don't mess with it!" Mike grabbed it from Chica as she lifted it up to examine.

"I can't afford to replace this thing, not yet. That's why I took this job in the first place," Mike explained, carefully setting the computer back down.

"What's it do?" asked Chica, and Foxy turned to, also curious.

"Kinda hard to explain really," Mike admitted.

"What's it fer?" asked Foxy.

"I dunno, I look up stuff with it," Mike said awkwardly, not wanting to start a class.

"What kind of stuff?" Chica asked.

"All kinds. Look, do you guys need something?" Mike spat, irritated.

"Whoah, alright, settle down, Mr. Happy. We'll leave you alone," Chica said, and left. Mike stared at Foxy.

"Well?" Mike asked.

"I still wan' ta' see what it does," Foxy admitted, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Fine. I've been using it to follow the news," Mike said, clicking onto the local news station's website, "There's been a lot of break ins recently, and I want to see if there's any new developments."

"Break ins? Ya mean robberies?" Foxy asked, interested.

"Not exactly, nothing's ever really stolen, but stuff gets spray painted, broken, stuff like that," Mike explained.

"Never heard o' raidin' things withou' stealin'," Foxy observed, "Wha' kinda places ge' broken inta'?"

"Places with a lot of controversy, which worries me," Mike replied, "That jewelry place where the owner did stuff for the mob, that fake therapist's office, the dentist that went crazy and switched people's teeth, that kinda thing."

"Why are ye worried?" Foxy asked.

"Well, look at this place. Those children, the Bite, all the missing night guards," Mike listed off.

"The guards aren' missin', they're back in uniform. Don' move much, though," Foxy noted. Mike shuddered.

"You know what I mean. I'm worried we'll get broken into next," Mike said, "And remind me to never go backstage."

"Lotsa' people don' like it," Foxy agreed, "But why wou' ye be worried? Yer the guard."

"That's _exactly_ why I'm worried," Mike said, "I'm not exactly… brave."

Foxy snorted.

"Shut up," Mike shot, "Look, I'm gonna make sure the door's are all locked."

"Suit yerself," Foxy said, turning and walking back to Pirate's Cove. Mike followed, checking the emergency exits, the main entrance, Pirate's Cove's emergency exit, and the side door by the Main Stage. He ran into the other animatronics, and exchanged the usual "How are you" pleasantries, still awkwardly adjusting to being able to do so. Even after checking all of the doors (except Backstage, which he asked Bonnie to do) and ensuring they were all secured, Mike couldn't shake his nervousness. He still felt like Freddy Fazbear's might be next.

_**A/N: Real quick. I'm not sorry for the above note, and the very short length. I'm evil. 'Til next time. **_


	3. Chapter Two

Mike's suspicion that Freddy Fazbear's would be the next target was, in fact, correct. The group responsible called themselves "The Union," as they felt like they assisted those who were wronged by businesses and companies, albeit with methods that wind up doing more harm than good in costing said businesses thousands of dollars. Poor economic views aside, the mysterious team of vigilantes had wanted to save the best for last.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria had been on their radar since the group was founded by its leader, Travis Flynt, a young man who had lost his job to what he felt was corporate greed. He had soon amassed a few followers, young people that also lost their jobs, and together they used their combined talents to get up to no good. The team consisted of Travis, his second-in command Faith Watanabe, their recon man Richard Clark, and Paul Young, the oldest, who lost his job as a locksmith, so he could open almost anything locked. They also had a new guy, Edward, who was upset with "the system" in general, and this would be his initiation to see if he could handle himself. The main reason the target, simply known as "the pizzeria", was last was because it had the strictest security, with a night guard and a pretty hefty office from what could be gleaned from daytime recon. The group also learned that the entire restaurant was wired with security cameras, and that the doors were always completely locked, especially the door that they believed led to the valuable animatronic parts backstage, which had no less than three heavy padlocks.

Richard frequently observed the guards' patterns, and it was always the same: arrive right before midnight, and leave _exactly_ at six in the morning. Sometimes the guards went missing, not leaving the building in the morning, but they were always replaced before night fell. Recently, one of the guards managed to stay almost a month, so they assumed he was here to stay. Although The Union could never figure out why, they had suspicions that something sinister might be going down after hours, since the guards that did leave the next morning usually seemed to have been run ragged. Faith, The Union's second founding member (and Flynt's girlfriend) wanted, more than anything, to figure out exactly what happened during the night. And tonight was the night to find out. As Travis's van rolled out into the empty streets, none of them were prepared for the answer.

Mike was fed up with Foxy's constant antics, and the jump scares were getting really old. It seemed like any of the appreciation from several nights ago had completely faded away, since the fox hassled Mike to no end. After almost throwing himself off the stage and breaking his neck, Mike decided to face the problem head on, and confronted Foxy in Pirate's Cove.

"Foxy, we need to talk," Mike called through the curtain.

"Abou' what?" Foxy asked, poking his head out.

"You constantly trying to scare me," Mike replied, crossing his arms.

"It's jus' a lil' bit o' fun," Foxy replied, confused why Mike was so upset.

"Your, 'lil' bit o' fun', is really starting to get to me," Mike retorted.

"Oh, don' be such a sissy," Foxy replied, "It's no' like I'm gonna eat ya."

"Maybe not, but I just found that out a few days ago," Mike replied, "I still can't sleep well, I still jump at every sound, it's gonna be the death of me, and you're making it _worse_."

Foxy paused, thinking, before replying, "Alrigh', I'll stop."

"What? That's it?" Mike asked, surprised at Foxy's lack of stubbornness.

"Aye. If it's really tha' bad, I'll leave ya alone. I'm still grateful fer tha' other day," Foxy replied.

"Doesn't seem like it, but thanks, I guess. Kinda thought I'd have to fight you or something," Mike admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, ya don't," Foxy replied, "Is there anythin' else ye be-?"

Suddenly, an alarm sounded. Mike turned and ran into the security office, and shortly Foxy followed, easily keeping up with the guard. Mike grabbed the camera tablet, and flicking through it found Freddy and the others standing on the main stage, looking around confused.

"Wha' in blazes is tha' racket, Mike?" Foxy yelled over the alarm.

"This place's alarm. It sounds when an emergency exit is opened," Mike replied, hurriedly flicking through the cameras. He saw five figures huddled around the doorframe, one disassembling the alarm box. The exit was attached to the Kitchen, which Chica thankfully didn't occupy, as she, Freddy, and Bonnie had been gathered on the Main Stage, talking. They were now frozen in surprise, having never heard the alarm before. Suddenly, the alarm stopped, and the figures began cautiously advancing towards Mike's office. Mike turned to Foxy.

"Tell the others not to move, we can't risk these guys figuring out, and then go back into the Cove," Mike ordered.

"Why was there endos ou'side?" Foxy wondered out loud, and left.

"Wait, they're not-!" Mike started, but Foxy was gone, and Mike watched him quickly sneak through and inform the others. The trio assumed their regular show positions and froze, and Foxy hid behind the curtains in Pirate's Cove. Mike was so focused on the robots, he didn't notice the figures sneaking up on him.

"Knock him out," he heard a man say, and before Mike could react, a heavy blow connected with his head, and he was out cold.

"Get him out of here, hide him somewhere. We need to make sure this place doesn't have any more surprises," the man said again, and another of the figures dragged Mike into the West Hall, stopping in front of Pirate's Cove. Certain that nobody would check, and that Mike was out for the count, the figure dumped Mike through the curtains, and returning to the office. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica saw the entire thing, and struggled not to react, although Bonnie gasped audibly. The figure froze, and looked around, before muttering something to himself and continuing down the hall.

Inside Mike's office, Travis and the others were busy looking for evidence. Paul was rooting through the electronics, and picked up the camera tablet.

"Hey, check out this thing. Pretty fancy for a dump like this," Paul commented, turning the tablet around in his hands.

"Figures they'd spend money that way, not on something important," Edward spat, and began searching a filing cabinet behind him. Paul shrugged, and held on to it.

"Might as well keep it," he said, and Richard returned.

"Dumped the guard behind these old curtains. He's out cold, we got plenty of time," he announced.

"Hey, check it out!" Edward suddenly said, pulling out a folder full of newspaper clippings, "They kept all the news stories. '**Five Children Missing From Restaurant**', '**Man Attacked by Malfunctioning Robot**', '**Bodies Discovered at Fazbear's**', holy crap!"

"I knew this place was horrible," Travis said, "We should have done this sooner." Paul started to play with the tablet, touching random icons. A map of the restaurant appeared on the screen, and he tapped a box labeled "East Hall" experimentally. The screen then displayed the camera view.

"This thing connects to the cameras," Paul said.

"Handy," Faith said.

"Good, use it to keep an eye out," Travis said, and Paul nodded. Travis noticed a pair of handheld radios and tossed one to Paul, who caught it deftly. "Call if anything comes up. The rest of you, follow me to the kitchen and tear it apart, bastards can't stay in business without pizza!" Travis, Faith, Richard, and Edward walked out of the security office, Edward snatching a black hat upon which was stitched "SECURITY". Paul grabbed a rolling chair, sat in it, and rolled himself to the desk. He then settled into the chair and began to flick between the cameras idly, whistling to himself.

"What are we gonna do Freddy, that endoskeleton got Mike!" Bonnie asked, her voice a whisper as she struggled to keep her mouth from moving. The stage security camera's light was on and Foxy had told them all not to move.

"I say we round them up and get them back in uniform, rules are rules, right Freddy?" Chica said, venom in her voice.

"_Ssh!_ Someone's coming!" Freddy silenced the group, tilting his head slightly to the now apparent sound of footsteps. A group of four endoskeletons rounded the corner from the hall that lead to the security room. They stopped when they noticed Freddy and his gang.

"Damn, those things are creepy." One of them, a female, observed with a pointed finger.

"Probably cost millions and came from a sweatshop, the way these bastards operate," Another one spat as he adjusted his "SECURITY" cap. Freddy narrowed his eye lenses. He heard a faint whir as Chica barely moved towards them.

"Don't!" Freddy whispered, barely audible. The group moved on, heading towards the kitchens. When they left, Freddy spared a glance at the camera. The red light was off and Freddy sighed in relief as he swiveled his head to face his friends. "We have to wait for Michael to recover, as the night guard, break ins are his responsibility."

"They're going to my ovens Freddy!" Chica whined as she gestured with a wing.

"One of those endos had Mike's cap, did he get replaced?" Bonnie asked nervously.

"No, no one can replace Michael, they attacked him," Freddy said bitterly as he scanned the dining hall. "We are going to get those skeletons into uniform and make them regret attacking him. We've handled other rouge endoskeletons before. At the moment, our first priority is making sure Michael is ok."

"Foxy has him, they tossed him in Pirate's Cove." Bonnie said, pointing with a paw. A loud clang sounded from the kitchen and Chica growled.

"Good, Michael will be safe there. We've never dealt with more than one endo before. We need to make them use as much power as possible. Once it's out, then they will have nowhere to hide. We'll start just as if it's their first night." More clanging was heard, along with a deep bang that echoed like a gong.

"Perfect, then it's time for me to visit the kitchens" Chica announced and she stepped off the stage with a determined scowl.

"Come on matey, the crew be needin' ye!" Foxy whispered to Mike. The security guard had flopped, apparently asleep, through Foxy's curtain and the pirate used his good hand to prop him up behind the ship. How Mike could be asleep at a time like this was beyond the fox's understanding.

"Wake up, ya bilge rat!" Foxy hissed into his ear. Mike didn't move. Foxy searched deep in his memory, struggling to remember what to do. A few of his smallest mateys had fallen asleep through one of his stories, but their parents had just let them sleep. Foxy stooped low and examined Mike. A large bump was on the back of his head and Foxy was pretty sure Mike didn't have it earlier.

"Blast, what does a bump on the noggin mean?" Foxy was in unknown territory. Sure, he had his programming that allowed him to look after children, just in case they fell or something, but whenever one of his mateys hurt themselves they were taken to… the back!

"Grit your teeth, mate, I'll be getting ya a cure to yer wounds, ye just get yer shuteye, 'ol Foxy will back faster than a sloop at full sail!" With that Foxy peeked through his curtain and saw the camera's red light blink on and off.

_Seems we got a lubber in the old cell again,_ Foxy thought with a grin. "Ye just bide ye time ya swab, 'ol Foxy will be callin' on ye soon enough." Foxy slowly crept through his curtain and headed to the back, pushing his jaw in place and lowering his eye patch.

Edward placed another booted kick into the front of the oven, denting the thin metal even more. "Take that you greedy pigs!" he cursed at the large baking manifestation of evil before kicking it again. Faith and Richard were busy tossing pans, pots, and plates across the floor which was littered with shards of faded porcelain. Travis was busy yanking everything from the fridges and dumping it on the floor. Pepperoni, sauce, and dough were piled at his stained shoes as he sent another tub of sauce to the ground.

"Man, this feels good." Faith announced as she slammed another plate to the ground. Suddenly, the radio squawked.

"_Hey, there were three animatronics on the stage, right?_" Paul asked.

Travis picked up his radio, "Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"_Are you sure? I only see two,_" Paul replied.

"Whatever, maybe we were wrong, just keep an eye out," Travis ordered, then resumed smashing things. After a few moments, the radio squawked again.

"_Guys! It freakin' moved!"_ Paul shouted, alarmed.

"What? What do you mean moved?" Travis asked.

"He's losing it," Edward said, before Faith shushed him.

"_It's that bird one, it's standing right by the kitchen!" _Paul reported, then he suddenly yelled, "_The feed just went dark! Get back here, something's up!_"

"Paul, calm the fuck down, we don't see anything. We're fine, maybe it's a recording," Travis told the panicked locksmith. The radio began to crackle with Paul's response, but was drowned out by the kitchen door slamming open. The four turned and saw Chica standing in the doorway, arms crossed, eyes narrowed.

"What do ya think you're doing attacking my kitchen?" she asked, before adding, "And being out of uniform?" She stood there, waiting for the four to explain themselves. When she received no response, Chica took a few steps into the room, looking around, and the vandals backed away, shocked.

"Just look at this mess! Oh, you're so…" Chica paused, before smiling at the four, almost sinisterly, eyes aglow, "_Dead._"

_**A/N: Duh, duh, duuuh! –ahem- Sorry. Well, I figured I'd slow down a bit on the updates and instead focus on making longer chapters. Think I did okay. Thank you for your support and all that. Means a lot to read what you guys think. See you next update. **_


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter 3, Part One: The Missing

1986 was shaping up to be a really bad year for Freddy Fazbear's. To start off, the animatronics had been locking up, bringing entire shows to a halt and cancelling them for the rest of the day. The mechanic, Nathan, recommended not having the animatronics powered down at night, instead giving them free roam of the place, to wander around and keep their parts moving. Management agreed, and for about a month, everything was fine, and the animatronics were trusted to be left to their own devices. But then something would change everything. It began when Bonnie asked Nathan if they had hired another animatronic.

"It's a gold colored Freddy," Bonnie told him, "Is he for parties?"

Nathan wasn't sure, and just assumed it was a glitch in Bonnie's system making her randomly color blind, and assured her no. The situation became weirder when some of the guests saw him too, the kids especially. They said he was nice, and really loved to give hugs. Nathan told the day manager, and they searched around, but never saw him in person, and the janitor reported seeing nothing at night either. When the appearances stopped, everyone forgot about this "Golden Freddy" in favor of focusing on day to day operation.

Then those children went missing. No less than five sets of parents had frantically contacted the management one day, saying that they couldn't find their children. Their names were called over the loud speaker, and when none of them showed, the restaurant filed a missing person's report with the local police, and the place was locked up for the night. The next day, when the staff arrived to set the restaurant up for business, a foul odor hung around the show stage. One of the cooks went to investigate, following the stench into the backstage area. The rest of the staff wasn't sure what he saw, but the cook ran out of the stage, outside the restaurant and vomited into the bushes, and wouldn't talk to the others, just stared, shell-shocked. Spooked, the staff made sure the police were contacted, and investigated the stench. What they found was horrifying.

The stench came from corpses. Five. Small. Corpses. The missing children had been murdered, and the bodies hidden backstage in the maintenance closet. Management asked the animatronics if they had seen anything strange, but they just replied that Golden Freddy and returned, telling them that he was,

"Taking these children to a party," the bear said. Freddy was surprised, but nothing in him said that anything was wrong with it, and didn't question it further. The other animatronics figured very much the same, while Foxy never saw anything at all, opting to spend most of his time in Pirate's Cove.

The fallout from the murders was predictable, and a full police investigation was launched, with the restaurant closed until the perpetrator was caught. It had turned out to be an employee that had been fired nearly two years ago, for being a little too… "personal" with some of the younger patrons. He had spent the past two years making a golden version of Freddy Fazbear's suit as a disguise, but managing to avoid the human staff when he baited the victims. The animatronics didn't care, since they assumed all was normal. Once this was discovered, Management decided to have the robots act as guards at night, since the lawsuits left the company unable to afford professional night security. Nathan decided to instill a program that led the machines to realize that no one besides themselves were allowed inside the restaurant at night, especially if they resembled an animatronic. Confident that this would solve the problems, Management was forced to let Nathan go, reasoning that it was not practical in their current state to have a permanent mechanic. They would hire a temporary one if one of the robots were damaged. There hadn't been any problems for years, so it was assumed the sparkling maintenance records would persist.

Nathan explained he would always be on call for the company, as he had grown attached to the animatronics, and would gladly come back and work for less. He would be needed again in 1987.

Chapter 3, Part Two: Suited Up

Chica laughed at the vandals' panicked faces, enjoying their horror, before becoming serious.

"You guys should know better," she scolded, "Seriously, where are you suits? Why did you attack our guard?"

"Uh, um, we, uh…" the group stammered.

"Well, whatever, c'mon, let's get you back in uniform," Chica said, and walked over to Edward. He recoiled at her proximity, and she snorted, grabbing his arm with her wing.

"Quit being a baby! Rules are rules," Chica told him, and started dragging him towards the backstage.

"Hey! Ow! Guys, help!" Edward called to the group, who remained still in shock. Chica continued up the stage, and when the other three realized what had just happened, follwed.

Edward kept protesting, swearing, cursing, and struggling. Chica turned her head around and shrieked at him, startling him into silence.

"That's better," she said, "What's your guys' problem with your uniforms, anyway? I've got one on." Chica gestured to her bird-like form, and Edward's eyes widened.

"You're putting me in one of _those!?"_ he asked, horrified.

"Pfft, yeah! Jeez, you _must_ be new!" Chica said, and continued on her way. Finally reaching the door to the backstage, and pushed the door open, revealing Freddy had already pulled out a suit. It was very similar to Bonnie's, actually, but was blue as opposed to purple. Freddy turned when Chica entered, dragging Edward along. He smiled at the struggling man.

"Well, look what he have here," he said, "You've been awfully naughty tonight, sneaking outside and attacking our poor guard. And out of uniform! That's against the rules. But don't worry, we'll get you suited up, and when Michael recovers, we'll talk about how you'll fit in, okay?"

Edward suddenly spoke up,

"I'm not a robot!" he explained, "I'm a human!"

"Yes, we've heard _that_ before. It's a nice try, but the only human that could possibly be inside the restaurant is Michael. That's the rules," Freddy explained, "Now come on, chop, chop! We have to make sure your suit fits!" Freddy stood the suit up on its feet and held it in place, and gave Chica a nod. Nodding back, Chica began to push Edward into the suit. He started screaming when the mechanics began cutting him.

Pulling him back, Chica gave Freddy a frustrated look, "It's too small!"

"Well, we'll just have to deal with it, I suppose. This was the largest one that was free," Freddy said, and held the suit in place again. Chica pushed Edward into the suit again, and when he got stuck and started screaming again, shoved with all her might. A dreadful squelch was heard, and Edward's screaming stopped. A dark fluid sprayed everywhere, splashing onto Freddy and Chica.

"Gah! There's always so much gunk in these new endos!" Chica complained, shaking her wings and struggling to wipe it away, smearing it all over. Freddy gave her a nod in agreement, trying to clean himself as best he could, and sighing at the growing puddle on the floor.

"I always feel bad for the janitors when they have to deal with this. Why they make them that way, I'll never understand," Freddy said. From the stage, the other three Union members had watched the whole thing, mortified.

"Holy shit," Richard repeated over and over.

"They killed him!" Faith whispered fearfully to Travis, "They fucking _killed_ him!" Travis swallowed, and nodded, too shocked for words. The group stood in shock for several moments, until they could feel another presence behind them. The three turned, and saw Bonnie staring at them, head cocked curiously.

"Are you three getting suits too?" she asked. The three didn't reply, but instead bolted from the stage and ran down through the Dining Area.

"Hey!" Bonnie called after them, before Freddy stepped next to her, putting a paw on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, they'll get suited up soon enough. Why don't you go towards the office?" Freddy said, and Bonnie nodded, smiling, happy to help, and began walking towards the East Hall

While Edward was being "suited up," Foxy had been rooting through the first aid station, which was a simple table for the afflicted child to lie on and a chair for whomever was tending him. Opening up a cupboard, Foxy spied a white box with a large, red cross painted on the front. Smiling in triumph, he grabbed it and dashed back into the Cove. Mike was still out cold, and Foxy opened the box, pulling out bandages and gauze. He stared at the supplies, confused, before slowly unraveling the gauze, and awkwardly wrapping it around Mike's head. It covered his eyes, and ears, but also the large, dark bump.

Satisfied with his work, Foxy began putting the bandages away when he saw a small bottle of painkillers. Picking it up and experimentally shaking it, Foxy yanked the top off, scattering several pills across the floor. Pushing his jaw up, puzzled, Foxy examined the bottle from all sides, and dumped the contents on to Mike.

The pills rained off of the unconscious guard, but some managed to get caught in his hair. Confident that he had treated Mike's injuries, Foxy kicked the first aid box aside and peeked out of the curtain. The camera was off, and Foxy grinned. Suddenly he heard screaming in the distance, followed by a faint _squelch_.

_That be one down,_ Foxy thought, happy the others were taking care of business. He stared down the West Hall to where the endo in the office sat, like all the others, and stepped outside the curtain.

Travis, Richard, and Faith sprinted for the office. Hopefully Paul was still okay, and if he was, the group could hide in the office. That place looked like a bomb shelter with a coffee pot. Edward's death still fresh on their minds, they burst into the office, spooking Paul.

"Holy shit, guys!" he said, "You okay? Where's Ed?"

"They got him," Richard said, panting.

"Got him?" Paul asked, confused.

"He's _dead_ Paul!" Faith told him, "Those things killed him, and now they're gonna kill us!"

"Oh God!" Paul cried, "I knew we shouldn't have done this one!"

"Alright, just… just calm down," Travis suddenly spoke up, taking command again, "We'll just hole up here until people arrive in the morning. Better to be arrested than dead."

"But what about those… things!?" Paul asked.

"We'll just shut these doors if they get close. Use the cameras. There's only three of them, they shouldn't be that hard to follow," Travis directed, and Paul picked up the tablet, flicking through it quickly.

"They're all on the stage, I guess maybe- _holy shit!_" Paul screamed, and dropped the tablet. On the screen they could see another animatronic, this one a fox, with an eye patch and a damaged suit, exposing the metal underneath. Its legs had lost the suit entirely, with torn pants ending in large metal feet. And it was grinning sadistically at the camera.

Paul recovered, and picked the tablet up again, quickly changing the view.

"Great, now there's four!" Richard complained, and slumped down in defeat.

"Alright, okay, we can work with that," Travis said, voice cracking, "We just need to watch the cameras." Paul nodded, and kept flicking. After a moment, he froze.

"It's gone!" Paul announced.

"Gone?" Faith asked, "Where could he be?"

She was answered when a soft _Dum dum, dee dum_ sounded from the hall to the left. Paul shakily reached up and pressed the blue "Light" button. Light flashed across the sharp-toothed grin of the fox animatronic, and the group screamed, Paul slamming his fist into the red "Close" button. The door shut with a loud _slam!_ and a second later a loud _bang!_ sounded. The red robot began pounding on the door.

"Quit hidin' you lubbers!" Foxy called through the door, "C'mon out an' get yer suits, quit bein' such sissies!" The group just tensed, and soon the pounding stopped.

"Alrigh', do it tha hard way," Foxy called again, "But watch yer power!" and the fox walked away, cackling.

"Power?" Travis asked, and looked over Paul's shoulder. At the top of the tablet's screen, a small number indicating **45%** was displayed, and was dropping quickly.

"Oh _shit_," Paul and Richard said at once. It was going to be a _long_ night.

_**A/N: I did say this fic would be darker, right? Some people wanted to see Golden Freddy in this, but I wasn't sure how to do that. So, I decided a "cameo" of sorts might suffice, with him being the disguise of the murderer. I also hope that the reason the 'bots view the guards as animatronics makes a bit more sense, but in case it wasn't clear, they (in my version) were programmed to act as guards since the company, with all the lawsuits, was unable to hire a professional. After the Bite, Management decided to hire regular people as guards to keep an eye on things, but did not change the robots' programming. Since the last intruder they dealt with resembled an animatronic, their logic made the conclusion that these guards were also animatronics, albeit without the suit. They realized Mike was a human when he visited during the day, something the other guards did not do. Since they either quit after one night or got caught (Phone Guy as the exception), and certainly never came back during the day, this connection was never made with the other guards. Hope that clears some things up. Or it made more questions, I dunno. Either way, that's my story and I'm sticking with it. Hope you've enjoyed so far, and yeah, this note is pretty long. See you next time. **_


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter 4: The Night Goes On

Travis slammed the right door shut again, watching Chica stare at him through the window. It had been one hour since he, Paul, Richard, and Faith had been constantly under siege in the office. They had several close calls, and the animatronics were getting more aggressive. Chica herself had started to linger longer and longer behind the door before finally giving up and wandering around. Foxy had sprinted towards them twice, one time almost managing to reach his arm through before the door closed.

Freddy had been watching this all from around the restaurant, and was starting to become a little bit frustrated. With four endos loose, it was harder to catch them unaware, so for now, he had to rely on the power failing before putting things back in order. The robots were also starting to become concerned about Mike, since he hadn't woken up yet, and between rushes on the office, Chica, Bonnie, or Foxy would check on Mike in his new spot on a couch in the restaurant's lobby. Freddy was more focused on directing the others, mainly from the Main Stage since he could see the two hallways all the way to the end. Seeing Foxy walk back to Pirates Cove, scowling, Freddy frowned. If they were going to put those four back into uniform, they would need a lucky break.

"Man, if we're gonna have enough power, we'll need a lucky break," Paul said, as he watched the percentage dwindle on the tablet.

"Do you think they keep extra batteries or something?" Faith asked.

"I don't think it works that way, but they've got to get that power from somewhere on site," Richard said.

"Well, then why don't we look for it?" Faith asked.

"If it's outside the restaurant, no way, they blocked off our entrance in the kitchen," Travis explained, "and besides, how would we find it without attracting _them_?"

"We'd need someone to go alone," Richard explained. A heavy silence fell over the group.

"Well, not me, I gotta look at these cameras," Paul told them, holding up the tablet.

"Screw you Paul, you chicken shit," Faith said, "Anyone can do that!"

"No! I got a system!" Paul defended.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to be a little bit selfless, Paul!" Travis shot, and the three of them exploded into argument. Eventually, Richard had enough.

"Screw it, _I'll_ go! You all owe me," Richard told them, and stood up to leave.

"Alright, be careful, man," Paul told him, and went back to watching the cameras, "Coast looks clear."

"Right," Richard replied, and snuck out into the hallway.

Foxy waited behind the curtain, fiddling with his hook in annoyance. He had decided to wait a little longer between rushes, and just skip the whole "peeking out" process altogether. He could hear the group arguing with each other down the hall.

_Sounds like mutiny,_ Foxy thought, and poked his head through the curtain. But whatever the problem was must have been sorted out, since the yelling had stopped. Foxy shrugged to himself and went back into the curtain, twisting his hook around in his good hand. He was just about to throw open the curtains and charge, when the sound of careful footsteps sounded going by the curtain, and a shadow passed by.

_What in blazes?_ Foxy thought, and slowly leaned out of the curtain again. One of the endoskeletons had left, and was sneaking down the hall, as if searching for something.

_Well, that makes things easier, _Foxy thought with a grin, and left his curtain, following the group member. The two continued slowly down the hall, Foxy watching unnoticed with a grin as the endo opened the door to the janitor's closet, swear quietly, and continued on his path. When they reached the Dining Hall, Foxy's target dropped down low, and crept behind the chairs and tables. Chica noticed him, and looked at Foxy questioningly, who shook his head and pointed to himself. She shrugged, and wandered down the West Hall, passing the returning Bonnie. Bonnie also looked at Foxy, and had to smother a laugh as she saw him point to one of the endos he was lurking behind, before nodding and going to tell Freddy on stage.

Freddy shook his head at Foxy's antics, and pointed to the backstage. Rolling his eyes, Foxy nodded and tapped on the figure's shoulder.

"Where we be goin', _matey?_" he asked with a slightly sinister grin.

Richard had been searching all along the hallway, but hadn't found anything he could consider to be the power supply. The closet had been a possible lead, but just contained janitor supplies like mops, buckets, and a lot of cleaner. Swearing under his breath, he crept into the Dining Hall, crouching behind a row of chairs. Heavy footsteps signaled the movement of the yellow bird, who stopped and looked his way. Richard froze, but saw the robot shrug and walk away. The rabbit walked out of the other hallway, and looked towards the West Hall, before putting its hands to its mouth and walking onto the stage. Richard sighed in relief, until he felt a heavy tap on his shoulder, and a voice ask,

"Where we be goin', _matey?_" it said. Richard turned and saw the fox animatronic standing right behind him. He screamed and went to run, but the robot grabbed his shirt and hoisted him off the ground, to its eye level.

"Why do ye give us such a hard time with yer uniforms?" it asked.

"Be-because I'm _not a robot_!" Richard told him.

"Nonsense! Ye must be, and tha' last time we let one do as he pleased, we got in trouble," the animatronic said, and started to carry Richard backstage. He screamed, and started pounding on the robots arm. It shook him.

"Stop bein' so dramatic, save it fer yer show," it told him. Richard saw Edward's suit slumped against the wall, dark stain surrounding it, and exclaimed. Freddy soon entered, and grabbed a dark green version of Chica's suit, opening the back and holding it in place. Seeing Richard's distress, Freddy smile encouragingly, though it looked sadistic to Richard.

"Don't worry, once you get suited up, you can be a part of the show! You'll enjoy it, I promise!" the bear said enthusiastically, and then nodded to Foxy. Richard felt himself get pressed into the unyielding metal.

Foxy gave one final shove, and grimaced as whatever these things were filled with sprayed all over him. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the dark fluid.

"Blazes, these things are nasty!" Foxy exclaimed. Freddy nodded and let the suit go, staring expectantly. It fell in a heap as more of the fluid flowed out from under it. Foxy sighed.

"Why do they always shu' down on us?" he asked Freddy.

"I don't know. Every time we almost get a new member, they malfunction. Maybe the others will work?" Freddy asked.

"I suppose," Foxy said, pushing his jaw back into place and shaking the liquid off his good hand.

"Well, for now, let's just keep trying to get into the office, wait until the power runs out if we have to. I hate to risk the food thawing, but if these animatronics are still out of uniform by morning we could get into trouble," Freddy told the fox, and walked out onto the stage, Foxy right behind him.

Mike groaned and sat up, opening his eyes. He yelled out when he couldn't see, and felt around his head, touching gauze.

"What the hell?" he asked out loud, and started to unwrap it. It took some doing, and eventually Mike could see, and ran his hand through his hair, knocking pills to the floor. Staring, Mike shook himself to be more alert, and stood up. Still groggy, he walked into the hall, and heard a security door slam shut.

_Oh shit! That group!_ he thought, and ran for his office. Hopefully Freddy and his gang didn't scare them too badly; Mike really didn't want to clean his own office. Arriving at the West door, Mike saw that it was closed, and banged on the window. The three people inside jumped, and turned to look at the window.

"Hey, open up!" Mike ordered, and was surprised when they did instantly.

"I don't know what the hell you were thinking breaking in here and knocking me out, but you better get the _fuck_ out before I call the cops!" Mike yelled at the group.

"Dude, keep your voice down!" the one holding the tablet hissed at him, "Those things might hear you!"

"You bet your ass they heard me, now get out of my office! And give me that tablet!" Mike ordered, yanking the tablet out of the man's hands. Mike was surprised how unafraid he felt. Maybe it was the panic in the vandals' eyes. The order to leave made them even more panicked. This made Mike soften his tone a bit.

"I get your terrified, that's why I won't press charges. Figure you've learned your lesson, now c'mon, I'll walk you out," Mike said, and grabbed the keys to the main entrance. The group was about to walk out when all the mechanics in the building stopped with a loud electric groan. The lights shut off, and the group screamed.

"You guys used up all the damn power, great! Those fridges better not thaw out before morning, or my ass is gra-," Mike scolded before he was cut off by the group's screaming again. Freddy and the others were standing in both doorways, only their glowing eyes visible, and indicating who was where. Foxy's yellow and Chica's purple shone from the left, and Bonnie's green and Freddy's blue glowed from the right.

"Alright, it's been a fun night, but now we really need to get you back in uniform," Freddy said, and Foxy and Chica grabbed the two men.

"Guys, let 'em go, they've learned their lesson," Mike told them. But Foxy and Chica still held them, looking at Mike puzzled.

"We can't let them go! They're endoskeletons, they need their suits," Chica protested, "Yeah, they're wimps, but rules are rules."

"These guys aren't endoskeletons, they're human, like me," Mike explained, confused, "Look, we're similar."

The four robots' eyes shifted from the three vandals and Mike in unison. After nearly two minutes of back and forth glances, Freddy suddenly spoke up.

"Oh my…" he said quietly, and Chica and Foxy released the two men, backing away through the door, almost in shock. Freddy and Bonnie followed much the same way.

"Huh, that's weird," Mike commented, "Well, c'mon, let's let you guys out." Mike grabbed a flashlight and led the way to the entrance. The three would-be vandals said nothing the entire short journey, and when Mike opened the door, they sprinted into the parking lot, jumping in a van and leaving skid marks on their way out.

_Well, better do damage control_, Mike thought, and locked the main entrance. He decided to head for the open emergency exit first, entering through the kitchen. Freddy and the others were sitting in a close group on the Dining Hall floor, if the height of their eyes was any indication, talking quietly to each other in the pitch black room. They seemed upset, but didn't stop Mike. The guard was greeted with utter devastation upon walking through the kitchen door. Food was everywhere, plates had been smashed, fridges were left open, and the ovens sported several large dents. Mike ran his hand through his hair, plucking another pill from his head and casting it aside.

_Jesus, just look at this place. This won't be good for me, but at least I have evidence,_ Mike thought, rubbing the large bump on his head. Leaving the kitchen, Mike walked up to the four seated animatronics. They didn't look up.

"Hey, did those three break anything Backstage?" Mike asked. The robots looked away, almost guiltily. To Mike, that seemed like an affirmative, and decided to man up for once and check it out. He didn't have to go in, just open the door and look around. As the guard climbed up the stage and grabbed the doorknob to the stage door, a thought suddenly struck him.

_Weren't there five that broke in?_ he thought, opening the door. A horrible stench blasted through the doorway, and Mike gagged. Holding his collar over his mouth, Mike recovered and aimed the flashlight beam into the room. Two limp suits were illuminated, one's empty eye sockets staring back, both lying on the floor. Around them was a large, dark red puddle. Blood.

Mike shouted out, and immediately felt his stomach flop. He put his hands on his knees and dry heaved once before vomiting. He stared at the mess in shock, until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Whirling around, he was greeted by Foxy's eyes staring back. Mike pointed his flashlight, and in the bright beam could see the dark red stains that spread across the fox's torso and face. Panic gripped the guard, and he began to inch slowly around Foxy.

"Mike, let me explain, ya see- where are ya goin'?" Foxy asked, head cocked to the side as he watched Mike slowly creep around the robot, before running for the main entrance. On the way, he collided with Chica, and was knocked to the floor. Aiming the flashlight up, Mike saw similar stains on the bird.

"Mike? You okay?" she asked, reaching to help him to his feet. Mike backed away frantically, before jumping to his feet and sprinting for the exit. Freddy and Bonnie stopped him.

"Michael, please believe me, we had no idea-," the bear began.

"Get away from me!" Mike shouted back, and Freddy stopped. Bonnie stepped forward, concerned.

"Mike?" she said.

"I said _get away!_" Mike screamed, and looked frantically for a way to the front doors. Bonnie stopped, hurt, and buried her face in her paws and turning away. Mike saw his opening and bolted, quickly unlocking the doors and shoving them open, continuing to run out of the parking lot and down the street. The animatronics watched him go.

Bonnie sobbed through her hands, and Freddy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, he's just scared. He'll come back," he told the rabbit, though he himself was unsure. The group continued to watch out the front door, even as the sun began to peek over the horizon.

_**A/N: And there's number four. Sorry this was later than usual, the CIA needed me. Apparently the International House of Pancakes had been planning a hostile takeover of Waffle House, their major competitor in the world of mediocre food, posing a threat to national security. It was my mission to determine the difference between waffles and pancakes, as well make the unfortunate realization that no IHOP is actually a house MADE of pancakes, and no Waffle House is actually a house MADE of waffles. Suffice it to say, pretty disappointing weekend. Thanks for sticking around. Till next time. **_


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter 5: The Fallout

The day manager for Freddy Fazbear's was a woman by the name of Arianna Lewinski and ran a tight ship. Under her guidance, no one was ever late, and no one _ever_ wanted to be early. If you arrived before Arianna, she would be more than happy to fill that extra time with extra work. With this policy, she often found herself arriving even before the morning janitors, who showed up to clean up whatever mess the animatronics left behind. So far, it had been pretty easy for them. Whatever that new night guard did to keep the place in check seemed to work, and the bleach hadn't been needed for nearly a month.

Arianna arrived at the restaurant at 6:00 am sharp, walking up to the main entrance while distractedly digging through her purse for the keys. When she looked up, she was met with the four animatronics staring back. This gave her quite a shock, before it was overtaken by professional anger. Why weren't the robots in their proper place? Arianna unlocked the door and brushed past the unmoving hulks, careful not to knock one of them over. It was difficult, since they seemed to be crowding the window, but she eventually made it through.

"Schmidt! You better have a good reason for our animatronics to be out of place!" Arianna called out. There was no response. Furrowing her brow, the manager stormed towards the security office. She found the tablet lying on the desk, off, as well as the fan and light.

_The damn man ran out of power!_ Arianna thought angrily, before heading towards the kitchens to check on the fridges. The place looked as if a hurricane had passed through, and Arianna took it in with an increasingly angrier expression. Heads would have to roll for this. For all the china and foodstuffs to be replaced would not be cheap. Where was that damn guard? How did this happen? She would figure it out when the rest of the staff arrived.

Twenty minutes later, the cleaning crew arrived, and struggled to squeeze past the animatronics. There were five cleaners, all dressed in similar white coveralls that sported the name of the company they worked for on the back. Their old night janitor may complain about having to clean solo, but these five in particular were paid extra to ask no questions and not tell a soul what they may or may not see, as well as for speed to ensure any… "incidents" were handled before opening. Once they saw the mess in the kitchen, they sighed and grumbled, before focusing on the main task of getting the animatronics back into their proper place.

Since the machines were incredibly heavy, it took the entire crew to lift and carry them safely. They grabbed Foxy first, being mindful of his damaged frame, hook, and loose jaw, and carried back into Pirate's Cove, noting the dark stains on his suit. Another task for the ever growing list. As the cleaners carried Bonnie back into her spot on the stage, a foul odor wafted through the door leading backstage. Donning face masks, the crew members were not surprised to find a corpse lying on the floor. What did surprise them was that there were two. Quick analysis confirmed that none of the bodies was the night guard's, so where was he? For now, it didn't matter. The crew was worried that there wouldn't be enough bleach.

Mike sat on his bed in his apartment, slowly recovering from shock, the last few hours playing back over and over in his head. The vandals, the blood, the stains on Foxy, Freddy, and Chica.

_I thought they stopped, I thought they figured it out,_ Mike thought, the image of the limp suits burned into his memory. Apparently the animatronics hadn't figured out the people they stuffed into suits were human, or worse, didn't care. And that unknown scared him. For a while, Mike considered going back that night, but the irrational fear that he would be next argued the opposite. What if the robots were simply biding their time? No, that didn't make much sense. Maybe they enjoyed it? The machines _did_ enjoy scaring the vandals, and himself. But if they enjoyed it, why didn't they kill Mike? There were too many questions, and Mike didn't have the courage to go to the source for answers. He sat that way even as 6:00 am came and went, and after 2 more hours, his phone rang.

"Hello?" Mike answered.

"Schmidt? You better explain yourself, buddy, there's a shit storm down here. What happened last night?" the voice of Arianna, the manager, asked.

Mike told her everything, the break in, how he got knocked out, how he found the bodies and ran away.

"I hope you understand just how much you screwed up! You're lucky we can cover up the deaths and blame it on getting crushed by the suits. But someone's head has got to roll off the chopping block, Schmidt, and it's yours. You're fired." Arianna announced, and hung up. Mike gulped. Fired? He needed that job, that little extra it brought in. Mike was struggling to make ends meet even with the guard job, since nobody wanted to hire a guy fresh out of college. As it stood, Mike had a day job as a cashier at a department store, the night job at Freddy's, and any extra he could squeeze in from either on weekends. With the overtime from Freddy's, Mike had been able to pay off a few of his smaller debts, but the big ones lingered. He sighed. No point in worrying about Freddy and the gang anymore, he needed to job hunt.

As the day wore on, Freddy Fazbear's remained closed, needing the time to restock its kitchen and clean up the backstage. Through it all, Freddy stood in thought. All of them were shell shocked from the realization that all those supposed "endoskeletons" were actually people, humans, that they had killed. Freddy struggled with that. Was he really capable of killing? Apparently, and that scared him. What was worse was Mike's trust, every scrap of friendship that they had tried to forge was gone. Bonnie was the most upset, since she had always been the most sensitive. Both Chica and Foxy were mad, mostly at themselves for what they did. Freddy, on the other hand, tried to distance himself from the problem, to look at it logically and not get swayed by emotion, to be a leader. He failed spectacularly, and mostly sat in stunned thoughts as the last words Mike had told him echoed through his memory.

"_Get away from me!"_

Hours passed, the sky began to darken, as Freddy and the others struggled to deal with what they did, what they had _been_ doing. Hopefully, Mike would return, and could help them cope. Freddy honestly doubted it, and focused more on helping the others. There was some solace in that they weren't aware they were doing anything wrong, and that the robots certainly didn't _enjoy_ the "uniform" task. When the last of the crew departed and night fell, Freddy decided that the first order of business was to apologize to Mike, and patiently waited for midnight.

Chelsea Hawthorn was surprised that the pizzeria hired her on the first phone call. She had called the restaurant asking if there was something, _anything_ she could do for work. After she expressed interest in the night guard position, they hired her on the spot, with the request to arrive about 20 minutes early for training. Chelsea arrived nearly a half-hour early, hoping to make a good first impression. The manager was a woman, who looked incredibly stressed and impatient.

"You're early. Good, we'll get this done sooner. I'm Arianna, your boss," Arianna half heartedly extending her hand out to Chelsea.

"I'm Chelsea," she replied, shaking Arianna's hand.

"Great," Arianna said, not really caring, "Let's get you set up."

The pair walked past a man in a jumpsuit, red splotches covering his front. He looked exhausted.

"What's with him?" Chelsea asked.

"We had a break in, that's why we hired you so quickly," Arianna quickly replied.

"What was that red stuff?"

"Sauce," came the tart reply. Eventually, they reached the security office, and Arianna gave a quick overview, as if she had done this many times.

"That's your tablet, it connects to all the cameras in the joint. We conserve power at night, so it'll be dark. Use those buttons for your lights, and if something's up, you can close the doors on either side. Alright, that's it, good luck and all that, see you in the morning," Arianna's tutorial left Chelsea's head spinning slightly, but she got the gist of it. Keep an eye on things during the night. Not that hard. Through the cameras, the new guard watched the cleaning crew pack up and leave, and then the lights went out, and a clock alarm rang. Start of Chelsea's shift.

She flicked through the cameras, stopping at the show stage and staring at the figures.

_Oh, yeah, this place has those robots_, Chelsea thought, and continued looking through the cameras. She had to admit, this place was pretty creepy in the dark. Everything was pretty normal, until she went back to the stage camera several minutes later. The animatronics were missing.

Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie felt themselves loosen up once midnight rolled around, and looked at each other.

"I just feel so terrible about last night! Those poor people," Bonnie said sadly, hanging her head.

"We killed them, no avoiding it," Chica agreed, staring at the floor.

"I understand everyone's upset. I am too. Let's just go and apologize to Michael first, then we'll go from there, one step at a time, okay?" Freddy said gently, "I'm going to go fetch Foxy."

"Ya don' have ta," Foxy said, walking up to the group, "Let's jus' get it over with."

"Right. Follow me," Freddy said, and began walking down the East Hall.

Chelsea frantically went from camera to camera, but couldn't find the missing robots.

_It's not possible, they can't just get up and walk around!_ Chelsea thought, starting to freak out. She never liked those things as a kid, and even now they still gave her the creeps. But walking around? That was almost too much to handle. What finally tore her gaze from the small screen was the sound of clanking, followed by a voice, coming from her right.

"Michael, we're deeply sorry for last night, would you mind talkin-," the voice belonged to the animatronic bear, who stopped and stared at Chelsea through the doorway. Through the window, she could see the other two from the stage, the rabbit and that bird, as well as a red fox looking one, all staring at her in apparent surprise. It was the fox that broke the silence.

"Yer not Mike," it said in a gruff voice. Screaming, Chelsea slammed her fist into the door lock button.

The door almost scraped Freddy's nose as it shut with a clang, and the four continued to watch as the woman hid under the desk. Every so often, she would peek up over it, and scream a little every time she confirmed they were still there. Freddy turned to the others.

"We should leave, that endo-, er, woman will waste all the power," he said, and the group returned to the show stage.

"Who was that? Where's Mike?" Bonnie asked.

"Did that lady get him? We should break in!" Chica suggested, wicked glint in her eyes.

"No, that would make things worse. We just need to figure out why Mike didn't come back," Freddy reasoned.

"I think tha's pretty obvious, mate. He's scared o' us," Foxy said sadly.

"We need to get him back, we need to explain to him that we're his friends!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yeah? How're we gonna do that?" Chica asked.

"I don't know," Freddy told her, before addressing the group, "But I do agree with Chica, we need to get Michael back!"

_**To be continued, on the fourth night….**_

_**A/N: Time to sit back and wait for the hate. That's right, this night's over, but the week has just begun! Again, gonna be a bit of a longer break so I can do my thing and get the ball rolling again, but I won't leave you hanging too long. (And I like epilogues, remember?)**_


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue: Sensitivity Training

Nathan dusted his hands off on his work shirt, wiping a bit of oil onto his front. It had been three days since Freddy Fazbear's opened for business, and already word had spread fast of the amazing animatronics. People would arrive to marvel at their intelligence, and their ability to notice individual guests, as well as hold an intelligent conversation. Mr. Fazbach was proud of his creations, but wanted something more than machines that talked back. He wanted robots that could hug, take pictures, dance around with children, and other delightful things. But that required training for the robots, so that they could interact with their smallest audience members safely, which is why Nathan now found himself staying after hours. Mr. Fazbach had dubbed it "Sensitivity Training."

After the usual tune up, Nathan began the animatronics first lesson: the hug. Simple as the idea sounds, it was critical that the animatronics learned how to limit how much they squeezed during a hug, to avoid hurting the child. Or worse. Nathan brought several watermelons to serve as analogues to actual children. It was crude, but would provide the foundation.

"Alright guys, Mr. Fazbach is impressed with you so far, and wants to take your act a step further," Nathan began, "He wants to get you guys trained to be able to interact with the kids physically, you know, hugs and stuff. For that, we have these." Nathan gestured to the watermelons.

"Watermelons? How does that help?" Chica asked.

"I'm glad you asked. If you can 'hug' a watermelon without damaging it, then we can work towards humans," Nathan explained. The four nodded, though seemed confused at the use of fruit.

"Who wants to try first?" Nathan asked, and Bonnie stepped forward. The mechanic handed her a melon, which she turned around in her paws.

"Now hug it," Nathan said, struggling to keep a straight face. Bonnie awkwardly wrapped her arms around the melon and squeezed. The fruit popped, flinging watermelon chunks everywhere.

"A little bit too hard…" Nathan said, wiping melon slime off of his face.

"Gee, you think?" Chica quipped. Bonnie turned and shot a glare, and Chica shrugged.

"It's fine, that's why we started with fruit," Nathan said, picking up another watermelon, "Try again, but be as gentle as possible." Bonnie this time gave just a tiny squeeze, before looking down at the perfectly intact watermelon-child.

"See? Gentle is the word of the day here, children aren't all that durable. Who's next?" Nathan asked, and Chica stepped forward.

"Can't be all that hard," she said, grabbing a melon and "hugging" it. The fruit squished, and Chica groaned, wiping melon off her front. Nathan opened his mouth, but Chica cut him off.

"I know, I know, _gentle_," she said, and grabbed another melon, giving it a successful hug. After that, both Foxy and Freddy tried. Freddy had no difficulty, but Foxy kept spearing it with his hook. Nathan frowned.

"Maybe you should just hug with your good hand," he suggested, and Foxy agreed.

"Me crew don' need new holes in 'em," the fox said.

"Alright, so the next thing was being 'photogenic' according to the Boss's instructions," Nathan continued, looking at his clipboard.

"What's that?" Freddy asked.

"Pictures, taking good photos. It says he wants you guys to come up with a… signature pose, or something… huh, okay," Nathan read, "Well, guess that's on you. Ideas?" Freddy decided to grab the brim of his hat, as if he was about to bow, while smiling warmly at the camera. Foxy gave a grin, raising his hook up to head height. Chica didn't really do anything, and Bonnie just beamed.

"Alright, that was easy. Let's see here… Injuries, okay, that's a biggie. Kids are gonna get hurt," Nathan told the four, "And you need to know what to do."

"Are we going to treat these injuries?" Freddy asked, concerned. None of them knew how.

"No, no, you just need to recognize stuff like who you need to tell, what to do with the kid, stuff like that. No one's gonna die or anything in this place," Nathan explained.

"Die? What's that mean?" Bonnie asked. Nathan scratched his head.

"Um… I… Gosh, going to have _that_ talk. Ho boy, um… So… People die, they basically go to sleep and never wake up… Yeah… It's sad, but it happens to everyone," Nathan awkwardly explained.

"Will we die?" Chica asked.

"No, you guys aren't human, you'll be fine," Nathan told her, not really committed to explaining mortality to machines.

"How do people die?" Freddy asked.

"Jeez, give me a break. Look, just know that if you hurt someone real bad, or they're sick, or old, they'll die, okay? Let's… let's just drop it, you guys don't have to worry about it, okay?" Nathan said, and began flicking through the papers on his clipboard. The animatronics stood in silence, mulling over Nathan's words. The whole idea confused them. People sleeping forever? How did that work? What happens next? The four just decided to let the matter drop. Nathan looked up from his notes.

"Ah, okay, here's the injury stuff. So, basically, if a kid gets hurt and it's not all that bad, just let their parents know. If it's worse than a scrape or a bruise, then we'll get our nurse to treat it, bandages and stuff. Keep the kid from getting scared and freaking out, and let staff know. We can take it from there. Got it?" Nathan asked. The robots nodded, and Nathan kept reading.

"'Provide examples.' Okay, um, a kid falls and scrapes his knee. Pretty common. What do you do?" Nathan asked, "Foxy?"

"Tell the lad's parents," he answered simply.

"Yup. Okay, um, a kid gets a real nasty cut, pretty deep, doesn't look that great. Chica?"

"Find one of you guys, and keep the kid from makin' it worse," Chica answered, bored.

"Pretty much. Alright, well, Mr. Fazbach wants you guys to learn games and stuff, but we can do that later. Hell, have some kids teach you things. Everyone grab a watermelon, we're making sure this hug's done right," Nathan ordered, and the robots each picked up a fruit.

"Alright, hug those melons!" Nathan said, giggling despite himself. The four did so, not getting the joke, and the fruit remained unharmed.

"Good enough for me. Good luck tomorrow, guys," Nathan said, and packed up his stuff, heading for the door.

"G'night, lad," Foxy called after, waving his hook in farewell.

"Bye, Nathan!" Bonnie said, waving as well. When they heard the door lock, Freddy and the gang realized they hadn't been locked up in their spots.

"Looks like Nathan forgot to lock us up," Chica observed, "So… What now?"

"I don't know. We've never had free reign before. Explore?" Freddy suggested.

"Tha's startin' to sound like an adventure, mate!" Foxy said enthusiastically, lowering his eye patch in anticipation.

"That sounds like fun!" Bonnie agreed, and the four robots began wandering around the darkened restaurant.

_**A/N: I do enjoy a good bit of flashback, showing you how things were. Unfortunately, Night Two is over. With a cliffhanger. I know I said this story would continue on the "fourth night" last chapter, but that's because I can't count. I'll fix that typo eventually, but I'm pretty lazy. Once again, gonna take a short break to compile the first two chapters, much like this story. Just means more for you people to read. I haven't left advice for you guys in a while, so here's a little bit of my wisdom to leave you thinking: When life gives you lemons, make some apple juice. Think about it, it could save your life someday. Ruin your lemonade business, though. Never stop questioning what exactly that smell is, and I'll see you on the next night. –DeltaV, a.k.a. "That Guy That Won't Leave" (Yeah, I'm a dude.)**_


End file.
